


Magic and Medicine

by deaddoh



Series: Greek Love Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute hand holding, Greek myth AU, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Scars, it’s cute ok??, magic use, marvin is a blushy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: And Marvin cries.





	Magic and Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Silver Temptations and Raven Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088384) by [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles). 



> In my AU, gods can disappear and turn invisible at will
> 
>  
> 
> SERIOUSLY INSPIRED from @blakesparkles  
> Of Silver Temptations and Raven Feathers

    Marvin hums a gentle tune from his childhood as he grinds leaves in his mortar. The sun’s morning rays are filtering through the windows and Marvin quietly thanks Apollo. The shop’s front door is opened and Marvin is greeted by the god of magic, Anti. Marvin quickly bows, bending at the waist. “No need for such flattery from a beautiful mortal like yourself.” Anti compliments, walking to the counter between him and Marvin.

 

    Marvin blushes and stands, “What can I help you with?” Anti hums, looking at all of the remedies behind Marvin. “Your work is exceptional. Such fine detail to the recipes.” Anti says after a moment of silence. Marvin smiles, “Thank you.”

 

    “Can I have a pinch of *μέντα (ménta) please?” Marvin nods, stepping up and bringing down the bowl. Anti holds his palm out and Marvin drops the pinch into his hand. Suddenly a couple of Drachma clink on the counter. “Oh thank you, but a pinch is only one though.” Marvin says, pushing one the the Drachma back to Anti. Anti shakes his head, pushing the coin back. “You deserve it,” he says before suddenly disappearing.

 

<+>

 

    Everyday after, Anti continued to visit Marvin in his quaint shop. Either right as the shop opened or right before it closed, like clockwork.

 

<+>

 

    The door of the shop opens, “Good morning Anti.” Marvin automatically says, hearing the god chuckle. “Always one step ahead it seems.” Marvin smiles and shakes his head, currently putting the new order of *αίμα αίγας (aíma aígas) in dark, sealed jars. “Only when it comes to greeting you,” he replies, tying a length of rope around the jar before putting it on the shelf. Anti smiles when Marvin stands, moving closer. “I have a small request.”

 

    Marvin nods, getting lost in Anti’s green eyes. “I want you to accompany me to a… festivity of sorts.” Marvin nods again, watching the door open behind Anti. Marvin diverts his attention, “Hello, how can I help you today?” Marvin asks the man who just walked in. The man with the scar smiles, seeing straight through Anti. “I need a bottle of *μυελός των οστών (myelós ton ostón).” Marvin nods, turning to the shelf behind him.

 

“Has you brother come to an answer?” The man asks as Marvin grabs the bottle. “Jack?” Marvin asks, placing the bottle on the counter. The man nods.

 

Realization hits.

 

“Oh you’re Mark! I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you!” Marvin exclaims, feeling bad. Mark smiles and waves away the apology, “I understand. The scar will take some getting used to.” Mark says with a sad smile.

 

    “Jack has come to an answer.” Marvin says as Mark drops the right amount of Drachma on the counter. Mark looks shocked, eyebrows high on his face “Really? After all this time?” Marvin nods smiling, “He actually wants you to come over tonight. He was going to ask you himself, but it seems you came to me.” Mark beams, “Thank you Marvin,” he says before leaving.

 

    Anti reappears, looking confused. “Mark had proposed to my brother Jack. But Mark was called to war before Jack could say.” Marvin explains and Anti nods. “Returning to my request. I would like you to accompany me to a gathering,” he asks, gently taking Marvin’s hand in his own. Marvin blushes, “I will have nothing to wear.” The god smiles warm and knowing before disappearing, leaving Marvin a blushing mess.

 

<+>

 

That night as Marvin walks upstairs to his home after closing shop he sees a beautiful dress resting on his bed. He quickly washes his hands and body, not daring to touch the stunning gift until he’s clean. He looks at it now, holding it over his body in front of a full body mirror. The dress is made of a soft black cloth with accents of silver along its folds. He gently pulls it on and is in awe, he turns to see that the back is open and his shoulders are exposed, as are his collarbones. He wears his nicest sandals, black in color that wrap around his calf.

 

There’s a knock on his door and Marvin rushes to open it. Anti smiles when he sees Marvin, “Do you like your gift?” Marvin nods, “It’s beautiful.”

 

They walk through the town, the streets dark and the moon is shining. They talk, mostly about nothing. Incoming orders from other towns, restocking materials, keeping his living quarters clean. Gods arguing over trivial matters, the sky and ocean getting along, magic staying balanced.

 

When they arrive, Marvin again is in awe. The gathering is in an old temple in the woods just out of town, ivy growing wild over the columns and steps. He looks to Anti, knowing he normally wouldn’t be able to see such an amazing sight.

 

They walk in and Anti gently wraps an arm around Marvin’s waist. The touch making Marvin blush.

 

<+>

 

They leave together, hand in hand and Marvin finally works up the courage to ask Anti something. As the near Marvin’s home/shop he stops. Anti looks over with concern in his eyes. “Why do you treat me so? Visiting me everyday. Giving me such an exquisite gift. Why?” Marvin asks, not quite meeting Anti’s gaze. Anti sighs, “You are beautiful, Marvin. I shouldn’t love you as much as I do, but I do. There is no one quite like you. God or Mortal.”

 

Marvin blushes, “I’m flattered… but I’ve been hiding something from you,” he says, seeing worry flash in Anti’s eyes. Marvin pulls them to his home, to his washroom. He meets Anti’s eyes in the mirror, wiping the makeup from his face.

 

Marvin turns to Anti, shame in his mouth. Feeling Anti’s eyes on his marred face. Anti reaches his hand and gently touches each scar, no matter how big or small. “You are still gorgeous.” Anti says, gently touching his forehead to Marvin’s.

 

And Marvin cries.

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance:  
> Mint  
> Goat’s blood  
> Bone marrow
> 
>  
> 
> (idk if i should make this a series or just a one-off. or i could just write in this AU)


End file.
